


Cuddles

by RatchetandOptimusSassyLuna19



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatchetandOptimusSassyLuna19/pseuds/RatchetandOptimusSassyLuna19
Summary: Luna, Ratchet, and Optimus cuddle together
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I only own Luna. I don't own Transformers

Luna sang to her special playlist. It had her smiling, mind wandering to two specific mechs. Optimus Prime and Ratchet. They never left her mind for a single second.

Optimus entered the berthroom, smiling at his mate laying on the berth. He enjoyed hearing and seeing her. She had become his whole world. Ratchet would join them later. The medic was finishing up his work. The Prime climbed into the berth, pulling her to him.

Luna went to his lap, straddling the mech. She gave him a few kisses. Optimus gladly returned them, pulling her closer to him.

"You have a good day sparring?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I did. Your sire beat me again," Optimus said.

"I'll have to watch next time. I'm sure you'll beat him next time. But, as long as you both had fun, everything is fine. Both you and sire are matched," said Luna.

"Yes," Optimus said.

He leaned up, servo pulling his mate to him. He kissed her deeply, moaning a bit. Their glossas entangled together, fighting for dominance. Optimus flipped over, hovering over her. Their kissing never ceased.

"This is quite the sight to walk into."

Both separated, looking over at Ratchet. Luna smirked at seeing her other mate. She motioned him to join in the berth. Optimus pulled the medic to him, giving him a kiss in greeting. Ratchet bent down to kiss Luna as well.

"Now that both my mates are here, come cuddle me," said Luna, moving to the center.

Both mechs moved to either side, both facing the woman. Their arms went around her, embracing and protecting. Luna yawned, feeling really tired.

"I love you both, so much," Luna whispered.

"We love you too," they said.


End file.
